Vocaloid Singer: Kaito
by Tendoji
Summary: Kaito tried an audition to be a Vocaloid singer and pass. Now he has to leave home and join with the other singer. His new life has just begun. Traveling the world and see others as his life is changing to a better future.
1. Chapter 1 Audition and Leaving

**Hello there, this is my first story and I hope to all who read it will took a liken to this story. I'm still bad at grammar, so there might be words that are not good enough. This story will most likely be focused on Kaito life. I hope you all will enjoyed it!**

**Warning(I don't know why, but most stories that I have read here, is put something like this): I do not own anything of the Vocaloid by the Crypton Media and all other things that belonged to them.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>AUDITION and LEAVING<strong>_

Okay…I don't know what will happen to me after this audition. Will I be accepted or rejected? Will be famous or will I humiliate myself? Arrrgh…! This so confusing and it makes my head hurt. I can't remember for why in the first place, that I came to the audition! Oh…man!

As you all already guest, I'm in trouble with my mind here. But a…before I explained about it, I tell more about myself. The name: Kaito Shion. I'm a boy and already a teenager, so you know. I'm 16 years old and now I'm in the audition and if can be one of the vocaloid artists. To be a vocaloid artist, first you must go to the school belonged to the CRYPTON company, named: Ongaku Geijutsu (Author: it mean "Music Art" I think. Sorry! I'm bad at giving name.). It's the kind of school that more into music, though the academic and sports are also well known. If you pass the school exam, you can apply yourself for the audition, if you want to become one of their singer. As you can see (read) here, I pass the exam and applied myself to be a vocaloid singer.

Right now I'm in the middle of the audition and I'm nervous, because I'm up after this. Each contestant is given numbers and will be call up and be listening by the judge's. Worst of it, my numbers is…"Number 13, please come in." said the lady officer. Number 13, just my luck, I've given up hope that things will be alright. I go in, so nervous that hands and legs are trembling. As I went in, I see the judges. Luck…or unlucky, there 10 judges and 4 of them are vocaloid artists! The judges are Hatsune Miku, Megurine Luka and the twins Kagamine Rin and Ren. NOOOO! What should I do? This too much to handle! But I must be strong! All I have to do is to sing, that's all. If my voice is great, I will get into one of them! Yeah…easier to said than done.

When I enter, their head are looking into me. Some with glaring and cold stares, some were a stare that like expecting something to happen. How will I survive this?

"So your name is 'Kaito Shion' is it?" ask one of the judges.

"Yes, that's my name" I replied.

"What is your favorite kind of music?"

"Classic and pop"

"Have you heard all of the songs we made?"

"Yes…, most of them I guess."

"Alright, sing us 'Cantarella'"

My favorite song, alright! I can do this! I sing with all my heart. As I sing all eyes are focuses on me, even the singers. They must have been surprised with my voice.

I finished the singing and applauses are given to me by all the judges. I was surprised by their action that all I can do is standing in the place I stand.

"Great job Kaito Shion! You passed! You are now a 'Vocaloid Singer'!"

I was shocked! Soon I get it over. I smiled with a big grin on my face, bow them and say thank you.

**At House**

I went home after the audition, still feeling happy about passing the audition. I can't believe that I am now one of the vocaloid singer. I walked in happiness on the way to my house, if you can see me, I'm like a little girl that happy after getting a sweet pink cotton candy. After a while, I arrived on the door of my house, I take out the key and unlocked it. I open the door and go in.

"I'm home!"

My voice is echoing back. My house, it always likes that ever since my parent dead. All of my need is filled by my uncle from my father family. My uncle wanted me to live with him, but I declined. I want to lives in this house until the time when I choose to leave this house by my own will. That time is tomorrow, when a person passes to become vocaloid singer, they live in one house the company provided with all of their other singer. I go to my room and pack my belonging. I take my violin case with my violin inside it. I also took the picture of my parents and me together. It always makes me cry every time I see the picture. My parents died in a accident… because of me. Thinking about won't change a thing. I put it in my bag and put my bag to its proper, so that I will not forget about it. I make my dinner and eat it alone. While eating, I remembered about my piano, it going to be packed tomorrow to be sent to my room in the Vocaloid house. I decided to see it, it still the same as always. In the evening after school, I always played it. It belonged to my mother you see. Soon…I will no longer be alone. Tomorrow…I will meet my second family.

I took the shower after finished dinner. In the shower, I remembered my experience in this house. Heh…can't believe that I finally leaving this place, it's been 16 years I lived in the house. Tomorrow, it all will be ended. I finished taking my shower and get dressed to sleep. As I sleep, my mind wasn't at eased. I roll left and right just to get into sleep. Hah…! I just can't! I decided to walk away from bed and my room and go to the backyard of the house. I stand there, watching to the skies, as the stars blink and the moon in full state, shine its light into me. I have decided to leave the house, my heart cannot be changed and it's too late to go back now. Still, it felt sad to leave this house. I had grown fond of this house. I have to move on and take all chances I have to make my future to be in the right way. Even if it means to not looking back to the road I had traveled.

* * *

><p><strong>Again, I hope you all would like it! The 1st chapter is short, but I'm sure the next one will be lot more longer than this. Please tell me your review about it. Thank you for reading it!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2 The End and Beginning

**Hello! This is the 2nd chapter of my story, hope you all liked it! I changed the main character of the story to be Kaito and Luka. I like them be together and they also remind me of one of my favorite couples! The story is quite long, but I hoped all of you can get to read all of the story.**

**Warning: I do not own anything that belong to the Crypton Media Company and all its trademark and partnerships.**

* * *

><p>Today the day, I moved to the new house. "Tin!Tin!" sound of a truck in front of my house.<p>

"S'cuse me, is this the home of 'Kaito Shion'?" one of the worker asked.

"Yes, this is the house and Kaito Shion is me", I answered.

"Oh! Hello! We've come to pick up your stuff and pia…no?"

"Everything had already been put in the main room. Come, I'll show you."

I showed them the room.

"Please be careful with it."

"No problems! We won't hurt any of vocaloid singer belongings and you are a vocaloid singer, so be cool!"

They picked it up, swiftly, but very neat, no scratched at all. They put in the truck and also my bags with it.

"Hey…! Do you want us to take you to the house?"

"Wha? Nah…I'll go there by myself! I have the map to go there!"

"Okay! It's your choice, see ya!"

With that, the truck goes by. I put on my bag pack and took my violin case. After locking the house, I put on my goggles and went out with my roller skate. On the first corner, I look back again to my house. Sad isn't it? To leave the house you grown on and without your parents to say goodbye to you, but all that has **END**. It's time for my new **Beginning**!

Point of view: Meiko

Okay! Today the new comer is going to come. I wonder what he looks like? They said I will know him by the blue scarf that he always wearied. I heard from the others, the ones being the judges at that time, that he has a good voice and was recommend right away. Wauuw…not one of us had been able to do that, at least we all got a critic from the judges (except for Miku and Luka who doesn't get critic but compliments on how good they are). Which mean he must talented and I also heard from the assistant girls in the audition that he is good looking, well…well, looks like Gakupo charm has faded. Ting! Tong! Oh…the bell is ringing. I wonder who is it, maybe it's Kaito. I opened it up and found the workers that was sent to pick Kaito things.

"Hello, miss Meiko! We brought Kaito things, where do we put it?" asked one of the workers.

"Oh! Bring it to the 2nd floor on room number 7. By the way…where is he?" I asked.

"He declined our offer and going here by himself"

Another shocking from that boy, this place is still far even with a car. He will arrive at least at night, near 12 pm. Worst of it, if he choose the wrong path

"Has he arrived, Meiko?" asked a person behind me, it sounded like a girl.

I looked back and saw it was Luka that asked me.

"No…not yet. He will be arriving near morning actually."

"What…? What's with him, to be arriving tomorrow when today should be his 1st day!"

"Well a... you don't need to wait him you know?" unless there's something between you and him. Oh may, that boy is good, but still too young for me.

"Of course not! Why would I wait for him! That baaaka (stupid)! "

I saw some red colored in her cheeks. This makes me want him to get here as quickly as a rocket. If he could make Luka like this, he will be success on winning many fan girls! And when I train him, he will be more amazing! The more he become famous, every of his money works, 5% out of it will be into my pocket! Oh yeah baby! Come to mama!

"And besides! It's not like I'm into him or something! On the audition, when I heard his voice, I though he will be perfect to be on a duet with me in a song that I currently making, that's all!"

Yeah, yeah…say all you want, but I know there's something more than that.

"Anyways, I'm going to the kitchen! It's my time to make dinner!" with that she left me.

I went and take a look of Kaito room. It was already been put with his piano and his belongings. All, except the owner.

And so, time goes on without knowing. It's a quarter before six. He arrived.

Point of view: Kaito

Fuuuh…I know it's far from my place, but I never expected to be this far. Well, it is good for health, so I won't complain anymore than this. I have to rode very fast to get here more early around 5 pm, but still…arriving before 6 is okay. I finally arrived at the house. Well you can't say it as a house actually. It is a mansion, with large area which I think swimming pool can be included and plus, it is near the beach. In fact the beach is in their property! Does that mean they own the beach? Wow! I know they are rich, but I never guess to be this rich! And the building is 4 floors! With small garden on the rooftop! Wauw…! This is so big, that I might get lost myself.

Enough chit-chat about the house (mansion), I have to get inside and get some rest. I'm out of power by all this travel. I went to the door and opened it without ringing the bell. I mean this my home now (right?). Why do I even need to ring the bell of my house? That'll be ridiculous!

Point of view: Luka

Ting! The sound of the microwaves already finished. I pulled out the tuna and salmon out from the microwaves. Oooh…! I can smell the perfect taste already! I put the tuna and salmon in a fair share to all of the dish. With that, my dinner menu tonight: paella (a seafood platter dish with much seafood in it, other than the tuna and salmon of course), is done! Everyone sure to love it! Too bad the new guy cannot make it tonight. I decided to make the dinner menu tonight this to welcome the new guy. It also one of my favorites dished and that I'm very good at. I'm sure he will regret in the future to not be able to eat my specialty on the day that should be his first day as an artist. Hey! Why am I stuck with Kaito in my head! Oh, come on! Pull it together! He just a guy who got me interested with his voice that's all, there is nothing more other than that! So get over it!

"Hey… Luka? Is the food ready yet?" asked Rin from behind, standing behind the opened door.

"Yes, it has been ready. Why don't you help me to serve the food into the table, so it will be quick for all of us to eat dinner?" I smiled.

"Okay!" the little girl replied with a smile on her face.

We both took it to the dining room and place all on the table. When we finished, the others have came down to the dining room.

"Hey… Rin! What's for dinner?" asked Rin twin brother, Ren.

"A paella! Luka made it!" she anwered.

"Really? Yes! I love them!" he yelled out.

"Wauw! It's really rare for you to make them, Luka?" asked Miku.

"Yay…I decided to make it, since I thought the new guy will be arriving today, but he's not"

"WHAT? He's not coming? I was expecting him to come today too!" said Ren.

"Unfortunately, Kaito will arrive around morning tomorrow. Why's that you ask? He took the rode all by himself that's why" said Meiko.

Eeeh? I was shocked to this and so were the others.

"What? Is he crazy to go all over here by himself? Did he say that he'll be using a car?" asked Miku.

"No. The worker said that he won't be using car actually" Meiko answered.

Not using a car? What will he use then? I know from his looked that he is athletic, but will he survived the long journey? You can shorten the distance through the high way, but it still a long distance and it is more by not using any car. Is he really that stupid?

"Anyway, it's useless to think anymore of him, so let's just enjoy our special dinner tonight!" said Meiko.

We all shit down to the chairs and eating our dinner, while eating I notice there's one more chair that is empty. It must be Gakupo.

"Hey, where's Gakupo?" asked Ren, looks like he also notice it.

"Oh yeah, he haven't come down has he? Miku do you what was he doing upstairs?" asked Rin.

"I don't know, but he said that he'll coming down in a few minutes" Miku answered.

Boom! Prang! Out of a sudden, there are sound of something fall and shattered from the entrance room. We all get up and ran to the entrance room to take a look.

POV: Kaito

I went inside and saw the surrounding. It is twice as big of the size of a sport center with complete indoor sports. The floor to the next room in north from mine is covered with red colored carpet. The room has a lot of statues dancing human and animals, mostly birds. There also 7 vases put in each side of the walls. At the end of the corner, both right and left, where the stairs to second floor is. Now I have to find and ask someone about my room location. I put down my violin case on top of the medium size shelf. The shelf is use for holding the residents shoes and sandals. It is a wood based shelf, with brownish colored and have glasses. The handle is yellow, but it is so shiny, I think it is made from gold.

When I was about to sit down to wear off my roller blades, I heard footstep from the stair on the right side. I looked up and saw a person, a male with long purple hair. He was wearing some kind of a short white jacket that last until his chest, a pants that look like a samurai pants and wear a purple colored boots. He also equip with a katana, which I believe is a fake, cause it's dangerous to have a real katana.

"What are you doing?" he asked while going downstairs,

"Oh, hello the name is…"

"I asked 'what are you doing here'?" he interrupted me.

"Well, I'm here because…"

"Forget it" he interrupted me, again. He had reached the floor and now going to my direction.

"I don't care who you are or what you're doing here, but for what I'm concern is that you have come in without any permission. So you must be a trespasser, for that you will receive your punishment for your action by me!" as he finished his last sentence, he pulled out his katana and it turns out to be a real katana!

I was shocked from his words. I haven't did anything wrong have I? He didn't even let me finished my sentences! He ran straight into me, bringing his katana ready to slash me. I dodged the moment he almost land a slash to me. I dodged to left and jump to the back. One thing I don't like, is that I'm still wearing my roller blades, the floor will get dirty if this goes on and if the others found out, he will blamed it to me. I have to end this fight and fast!

The fight goes on with damages to the surrounding. Every time I want to say something, he interrupted me by saying,

"Your words are useless against me!"

What an impatience guy! I managed to dodge all of his attack, but it won't be long until I left out of stamina and get hit by him.

"What is going on in here?"

He and I stopped and look from where the sound came from. It turn out to be a woman with short brown colored hair that yelled at us.

"Meiko!" said the purple haired dude.

So her name is Meiko, it sounds pretty familiar. Suddenly a group of people came. They are the ones from the judges at the audition.

"This guy has gone in to the house without permission! He must a thief or worst, a stalker!" he said angrily.

Wouw! Do I look like a stalker?

"Hey, wait minute! I'm not a thief or even a stalker alright!" I said.

"No way! You must be a thief!" he replied.

"Wait a second, are you…Kaito?" Meiko asked.

" Ye...Yes, I am Kaito" I put off my goggles from my head.

"Eeeh!" Meiko and the others yell out.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for chapter 2! I hope you all like it! I know it still unfinished, the misunderstanding, but it will be in chapter 3. Please let me know your review about this. <strong>


	3. Chapter 3 Dinner and Instruments

**Here's chapter 3! I hoped you all like it! Thank you for the reivews given in chapter 1 and 2! It makes me motivated to finished this one as quickly as I can. The waiting is long, because I have a lot of schools to do. Hope you all enjoy it!**

**Warning: I do not own anything that belong to Crypton media and all it's partnerships and trademarks**

* * *

><p>"You…you are Kaito?" asked Miku.<p>

"We thought you'll be arrived at midnight?" Ren added.

"Midnight? How come I'll be arrived at midnight?" I replied.

"Didn't you came here without car?" asked Meiko.

"Yes, I did come here without a car." I answered.

"No way? How could you?" asked Luka.

Is it that weird? That I came here before the time they thought I would be?

"So you're the new singer, Kaito? Am I right?" asked Gakupo.

"That's right."

"Forgive me for my rudeness actions, but it is your own faults that cause this to happen."

"I'm afraid so. All this happen because I didn't rang the door bell. Sorry for all the trouble I cause." I bowed down to him first then to the others.

"Oh! Don't worry about it! You won't get any troubles! Those things are easy to replace, so nothing to be worry!" said Meiko.

"Yes, but it was me who-"

"Don't worry Kaito ni-chan! If Meiko says not to worry, then there's nothing to be worried!" said Ren.

"So Kaito, how come you can get here this early?" asked Rin.

"Oh, a…I used the highway to get here."

"WHAT?" again, they all screamed to me.

"High-highway? How could go through the highway?" asked Luka.

"One of my uncle friends is the one who manage the highway from my town to this town. I had his permission to use the highway. Of course there was no car at that time, because my uncle friend closed the entry point."

"No wonder you can get here than you should be," said Miku.

"Even so, you must be tired from the travel," said Meiko.

"Yeah, I'm in need of rest from the travel I took, plus, from the fight I had before."

"You can go to your room to get some rest. Your room is on the third floor, number 7." said Meiko.

"If you haven't got dinner-"

My stomach growled. It was embarrassing actually. I can only smile to them, to hide my embarrassment face.

"You haven't got dinner, haven't you?" said Gakupo.

"He he!" I smiled to them.

"Well, since I'm late for the dinner time to eat the paella, it looks like I'll have to eat outside for dinner."

"Ho-how do you know we were eating dinner and having paella for dinner?" asked Luka.

"Oh, it's easy actually. First of all, you guys came in a group, which mean you all are from the same place and came here because of the noises. Second, it's already night, if you guys are from the same room, it's probably from the dining room. Third, I can smell the aroma of the food, which is seafood. Fourth," I took my pocket tissue out of my jeans pocket and pulled out one of it.

I rode to the twins and kneel down, cleaning their mouth.

"I can see some oil from the food in your mouth. This means, you guys were just taking a dinner and the menu is something with seafood and fried food. One dish that I know, served with fried food with seafood is paella. Lastly, which prove my hypothesis," I got up and went to Luka.

I lend closer to her and pick up the rice on her right cheek, near her lips. She was surprised by my action, but I decided to ignore it.

"You have a rice in your face," I ate it.

"And it taste good." I closed my eyes and grinned to her.

Luka PoV

"Lastly, which prove my hypothesis," he said and rode to me.

He pulled up his left hand and going to my right cheek. I almost jumped back when his fingers are touched with my cheek. He pulled out a rice that was on my cheek, I didn't notice that it was there the whole time. I place my right hand on where the rice was, it was embarrassing to be seen like this.

"You have a rice in your face," he pulled his hand closer to his mouth and ate the rice!

"And it taste good." he closed his eyes while grinning to me.

THIS IS SO EMBARASSING! Wh-why did he ate it? Couldn't he just throw it away or something! Anything other than ate it? That was very- very embarrassing! I can feel my brain is getting hot from his actions! I couldn't think straight at the moment! My cheeks also becoming hotter, hoped he haven't notice it!

"Anyway, I need to put off this roller blade first," he continued.

He went to the front door, sat on the floor and began wearing off his roller blades.

"Excuse me, are there any sandals for me to use at the house?" he turned his head to us and asked.

"Oh! I almost forgot! I put it in the shelf, on the second part, it have blue color." Meiko answered.

He quickly analyzed the shelf and it looks like he found it. He immediately takes it out and wore it. It has the same blue colored like his hair, whoever had choose it surely knows how to choose what fit into him. He put his roller blades next to shelf.

"Why didn't you put it inside?" asked Rin.

"Hmm? I told you before didn't I? After putting my bag and my violin on my room, I will go out to get something to eat." He answered.

"What? You were serious about that?" I asked in what sound like an angry voice.

"Ye…ah?" he answered with his face is still confused by my reaction before.

"You don't have to you know! I could make the dinner again for you!'

"I'm will feel bad of myself if I let you do that. You already finished making it, why do you need to make it again just for me?"

"I…I was just…I mean that a…you just arrive dammit! You need to get some rest! Having dinner outside will waste you energy by going there! Its fine! Just let me cook for you! If you're already hungry, you can take Gakupo share, let him eat outside!"

"What?" Gakupo responded.

"How come I eat outside?"

"Just take it as your punishment Gakupo. You were almost killed Kaito, take it as a apologizing to him." Said Meiko.

"What? Meiko!" Gakupo replied. They continue arguing to each other.

While Gakupo and Meiko was arguing, Kaito get up and grabbed his violin case and walked to my direction.

"You don't need to be worry about me. I'll be fine!" he smiled to me.

I gave up. his smile is just so heartwarming it make my heart feel calm.

"Hey, Kaito ni-chan! What kind of restaurant are you going?" asked Ren.

He turned his head to him and said,

"I saw a lot of restaurant when I was going here and I spot a good ramen place. I decided to go there for tonight dinner."

"A ramen place? Can I go with you? Oh please! I won't be any trouble and I will pay my own food!"

"Ha ha! Of course you can come with me and you don't need to worry about the bill, all of it is on me."

"Yay! Thank you Kaito ni-chan!" Ren was very happy and was jumping from Kaito answer.

"Ren, you couldn't do that! You haven't even finished the dinner." said Rin.

"Ooooh! Come on! If I finished it, will you let me go out with Kaito ni-chan?"

"Well…"

"Of course you can Ren! As long as you finished your dinner first." said Meiko.

I turned to Meiko and saw Gakupo was lying on the floor, he said something with his voice in pain. Looks like Meiko finished the arguing by force.

"Yay!" Ren yelled.

"Okay Ren, we'll go went I finished putting my bag pack and my violin case, and when you finished your dinner."

"Okay!" he yelled again and started running to the dining room to finished dinner.

"Luka, can you guide Kaito to his room?" asked Meiko.

"Oh, sure."

I guided him to his room. He is following right behind and while looking through the mansion, wanting to know more of the place he now will live in. We arrived at his room, I used the key Meiko gave me and opened the door. I decided to let him went in first, this is his room now. I think, he was amazed with his new room. After looking through his new room, he put his bag pack under the window. He then went to the piano that was located in the end corner side of his room. The piano was an upright piano. He put his violin case next to it, after putting the violin case, his hand was travelling the piano, like it remind him of something.

"You played 2 music instruments, why so?" I asked.

He first looked at me and then turned back to the piano. He paused for a moment, his expression told me he is thinking about the question. Should he answer or not.

"I…play the violin because I love to hear the sound that come from it." He turned his face to me.

"For the piano, I played it, to remind me of my mother and father,"

Eh? His parents are already death?

"I'm going off." He said as he walking out of the room.

"Eh? Kaito wait!" I chased after him.

We arrive at the front door, Ren and Rin are already waiting for us.

"Alright, are you ready, Ren?" he asked,

"Ready when you are, Kaito ni-chan!" Ren replied.

"Remember, before 07.30 pm, two of you should be back already." Rin said to them.

"Okay!" they both answered at the same time.

Kaito place back his goggles on him and put on his roller blades.

"Hey, Kaito?" I asked,

"Hmm?"

"I'm sorry that you didn't get to enjoy the dinner I made,"

"I told you before, don't worry about it! I'm okay with it! I still have chances to eat your cooking!"

"Yeah, but-"

"If you are really sorry about it, why don't you make it up for it by going on a date with me?" I was shocked by his words.

I mean go out on date! That is too fast for him and for me! We only knew each other for about like, half a day?

"Wha…what are you talking about?"

"Ha ha! You're cute!" I felt embarrassed, my cheeks felt hot all of a sudden when he called me 'cute'.

"I'm just joking about the date Luka. But, if you do felt sorry about it, next time, when it is your time to cooked dinner again, give me your best!" somehow I felt something fiery, building up inside of me.

"Come on Ren!"

"Okay!" Ren jumped to Kaito back and they went out.

Did Kaito asked me to be on a date with him? He was joking, but I'm sure somewhere in him, he must have want me to go on a date with him. NO! Stop Luka! Don't think any further than that! He was just joking! Or is he?

PoV: Kaito

"Hey, Kaito ni-chan?" asked Ren.

"Hmm?"

"Did you know that Luka, specially made the dinner menu today for you?"

"Really?"

"Yeah, she said so herself at dinner time."

"Hmm. Then I guess, when I got back, I should thank her properly to express my gratitude for her intentions. You know, I never had a girl to cook me dinner before."

"You should be happy then! Luka never had make dinner for something like that!"

I guess…I am happy for that. On my first day and I already had dinner made for me. Too bad I miss it. Ha ha ha.

We arrived at the restaurant.

"Wauw! This place looks great!" said Ren

"I know right? Come on, let's get in and have something to eat!"

"Yay!"

PoV: Luka

I decided to wait up for the two of them. It's already 07.15 pm, only 15 minutes to go till the decided time. Dinner had already finished and everybody was back to their own room. I had a shower right after the dinner. I went downstairs right after wearing on my clothes and put my towel to its place. I wait for them in the main room, sitting on of the couch while reading a novel to pass some time. 5 minutes before the time runs out.

"We're home!" I heard Kaito voice from the entrance room.

I quickly went there and there I was watching two boys, one is sleeping on the other boy back and the other one looked tired from carrying the little one.

"I knew it will end like this," I said to him.

"Yeah? How so?" he put Ren on the floor slowly, trying not to wake him up.

I kneel down on the floor, grabbed Ren and let him fall to my shoulder. Kaito began releasing his roller blades from his feet's. After wearing it off, he released the wheels that were attached to the shoes. His shoes were not roller blades, it was a normal dark blue shoes that are attached to some kind of device that has wheels on it and can attached itself to a shoes. He put his shoes and the devide in the shelf next to each other. He took out his sandals and wear them on.

"Hey, Luka?" he asked,

"Hmm?"

"I heard from Ren that you make the dinner for me," Darn it! Why would he told him about it!

"so…I a…thank you for that." He turned his face so that I could not see it and scratching his face.

"Your…welcome." Awww! He looks cute when he is shy.

"Anyway!" he said and started to get up from the floor, trying to get rid of his shyness.

"I want to put Ren back at his room. Which room number is he?"

"Number 3, it is on the third floor. All of the male singer room are located on the third floor and numbered with odd numbers."

"That means all of female singer room are located in the second floor and are given even number. Am I right?"

"That's right."

"Okay! Let's put this kid on his bed!"

We both went to Ren room. Kaito are carrying him in front of him with his hands, like a bridal style carrying. I opened the door of Ren room, good thing it wasn't lock. Kaito put Ren to his bed. After putting him on the bed, he mumbled

"I can't eat any more." I laughed, quietly to not wake him up.

"Kids this days, he just have to eat two bowls or ramen" said Kaito.

"He ate two bowls!"

"It was kid size, so it was not that big, but one bowls should be enough for him."

"Ha ha! Ren always like that." I turned my face to Kaito and said,

"Hey, let's get you some rest."

"You're right."

I left him after we said goodbye. I went to my room and decided to continue on my novel.

It was a quarter before nine. I closed my novel, but already put the book mark to know where was I last read. I changed my clothes to my night gown and ready to lie on the bed and sleep for the night. I turn off the light and jumped to my bed to get some sleep. While I was trying to sleep, I heard a violin being played. It must be Kaito, since it was coming from upstairs and his room is on top of mind. It was beautiful, so tenderly and calm. It was so nice it put me into sleep. I'm glad I got to meet Kaito and living in one home with him.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys enjoy it! It take me quite time to finished. I hope it all work well. <strong>

**Please let me know your review about this! Once again, thank you for reading it till this far!**


	4. Chapter 4 Morning Breakfast

**Here's chapter 4! Hope you all like it!**

* * *

><p>"Hoah!"<p>

Its morning already, what time is it? I moved my body to the side and saw the alarm clock on my study desk. It's 06.15 am. Time to get up!

PoV: Luka

Pip! Pip! Pip!

"Nnngh!" Pluk! I turn off the alarm clock.

Chip! Chip! The sounds of the birds chirping from the outside. I got up from my bed, went to the balcony door and opened the curtain and the door. The soft and cool wind flows through my skin. The sunshine closing my eyes to see, I can hear the birds flapping their wings, ready to fly again and start their day.

"I need to prepare breakfast!" I took the shower, put on my clothes and went downstairs.

I wonder what I will make today. Japan traditional breakfast? Milk and bread? Juice, bacons and eggs? As I was thinking while going down the stairs, I heard something from the kitchen. Has somebody wake up before me? Today I'm supposed to be the one making breakfast, who could it be? The others don't usually wake up this early. Maybe it's Kaito, but isn't it too early for him waked up? I though he will need more time to rest? Questioning won't find the answer. I need to know by my own eyes. I quietly went to the kitchen and took a peek of the inside. It is Kaito! Why would he wake up this early? I notice that on the table already served with breakfast for each chair. In this house, every singer has its own things: sandals, practice room, study room and of course their own dining chair. You can different one to another, because it is colored with each of us favorite color. Each of us already been prepared breakfast by him even me, but one chair that was next to mine is still empty, it is Kaito chair. Kaito is still cooking and wearing a white apron, he must still be making his own breakfast.

"Kaito?" I call him. He turned to me and said

"Luka? Woke up already?"

"If I haven't waked up, how could I be here?" I teased him.

"Ha ha! That's true. Have a seat." I went to my chair and sat down.

I got salad with mayonnaise, scrambled egg, two cut out sausage that looks like an octopus with a face that smiled and a fried tuna meat sandwich with spinach, slice tomatoes and cheese already cut out to half. Everyone drinks also prepared by him, I got a warm strawberry milk. He also prepared an apple for everyone.

"Go on, have some of it!" he said as he putting on his own breakfast at the table.

I pick up the bread and slowly bring it closer to my mouth. As I began to bite it, I looked to Kaito and saw that he was watching me.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

"Watching you eat."

"Why?"

"I want to know what you think of my cooking that's all!" He smiled to me. Uung! His smile is so sweet!

"If I eat it and tell what I think, will stop watching me eat?"

"Okay!"

He watched me as I was going to bite one of the sandwiches. Could he stop it already! I get nervous when someone watching me eating! He was looking at me while smiling. I couldn't help being embarrassed to be watched by him. I nervously bite the sandwich and began to chew it. As I chew it, the beautiful taste of the food is spreading through my mouth.

"Do you like it?" He asked me.

"Mghigbs igh ghreat!"

"How about you swallowed it first and then start to tell me what you think about it." Where are my manners?

I quickly chewed and swallowed it to my stomach.

"This is great! Your cooking taste wonderfull!"

"Thank you!"

"Oh, I love it! Especially this one! It has my favorite in it!"

"I know you'll love it."

"Kaito?" I turn my face to him.

"Hmm?"

"How do you know I love tuna?"

"I asked Ren the other day about your favorite."

"And he told you about it?"

"Yup!"

Ugh! That kid should learn to keep his mouth close. I know I should be happy that he prepared my favorite food, but still, I like it more if I'm the who told him myself. I took a look of Kaito own breakfast. He had a French bread sandwich, a same salad as mine, two sausages, two sunny side eggs, an apple and a warm milk tea.

"C'mon, eat up!" He said to me.

I began to eat the foods. It tasted great! His cooking is very good! He also started to eat his own breakfast.

"Kaito, you love cooking don't you?" he was starting to chew. He gulped it down and answer my question.

"…If you live alone from time to time, you need to love it"

I forgot that his parents were death.

"I'm sorry that I brought it up. "

"Don't worry about it! I already overcome my own sadness of my parents. You don't need to feel sorry it!" He said to me with a smiling face. Trying to hide the true emotion.

"Doesn't it feel sad?"

"Hmm?"

"Your parents already death, don't you feel sad about it?"

"I do feel sad, but it is pointless to think highly of it."

"You live alone without your parents! How could you say something like so easy and don't care or even feel bad about it?"

"Like I said," he moves his body facing me and moved his right hand to my left cheek and started to caress it.

"It is pointless to think highly of it. Nothing going to change, all I have to do…is to look forward."

I embraced his caress. His warm hand going up and down on my cheek, trying to tell me that nothing is to be worry and all I can do is nothing but feel his warm on my face. I used my left hand to stop his hand. Somehow, the tension in the dining room was changing to something that is hard for me to describe. Our eyes met each other and we stay like for that. It feels like only couples of seconds, but it feels longer than that for me. From his eyes I can see his sadness that he tried to hide. Why does he need to hide it? It's okay to feel sad. A person will always be sad when their parents are dead. It isn't normal if you're not felt sad about it. I don't mind to let this go on, in fact, deep in my heart, I want it to never end. Just me and Kaito, looking to each other, knowing each other more from our eyes, yet those time ended with one cheerful morning greeting.

"Good morning everyone!" Yelled Meiko who was walking through the room entrance.

The dinner room has no doors. Good thing she was closing her eyes when she was going in. I quickly broke apart from our position before. I moved my body back to facing the table and head to the food, while my hands are gripping to my skirt, trying to conceal the emotion I got before. Though I broke apart from our position, Kaito still in the same position, but his face are facing Meiko. I look a bit of his face and all I saw was the same sorry face he given to me. He did not feel anything from our close contact. Is his brain alright? Doesn't a guy usually feel shy from after looking close to a girl? Or is he not think of me as a girl? Baka!

PoV: Kaito

"Good morning everyone!" Meiko yelled who was going inside the kitchen.

Luka quickly broke apart from our position and positioned herself to the food. I was a little confused by her reaction. I turned my head to where Meiko was to greet her.

"Good morning to you to Meiko."

"Oh, Kaito. You wake up to early don't you think?"

"Really? I used to wake up before this time actually."

"Wait, does this mean you're the one who make breakfast?"

"Yup."

"But I thought it supposed to be Luka turn to make breakfast?"

"He woke up before me and start to make everyone breakfast." Luka interrupt.

"You made all the breakfast?"

"Yup! Hope you'll like it!"

"Will I? It looks so delicious, I know from the moment it will taste great!"

"Thank you. Still…to know it taste good or not, you first need to try it."

"Alright then! I'm digging in!" with that, she quickly sat on the chair and start to bite down the food.

"Awesome! I never eat anything this great before!"

"Thank you for your compliment."

"Hey something smell nice!" A voice was heard from the next door, I think it is Miku.

"I wonder what breakfast we're going to have today?" A young female voice said out. It must be Rin.

"Whatever it is, we need to hurry up for today recording and practice." A deep male voice was heard. It must be Gakupo.

They all went in, in order. They all were awed by the breakfast I made from them.

"Wauw! The foods look great!" said Ren.

"Who cooked it?" asked Miku

"Kaito did." Luka answered.

"Wauw! Kaito ni-chan made all of this?" said Ren.

I smiled and nodded a bit to him.

"You sure have something unexpected." Gakupo said. It was more like he is trying to make fun of me. I'm starting to hate this guy.

"Anyway, you guys gotta hurry and finished up your breakfast! Later on we have tight schedule to follow." Said Meiko**(note: what Meiko said has already translated to be easy to read and write. The truth is she was talking with her mouth still full and was hard to understand by the other vocaloids).**

They all ignore whatever was Meiko said to us and went to sit and eat the food.

"That also include you, newcomer." **(This words was also translated) **I think she was talking to me. So I smiled her back to let her know that I notice that she was trying to talk to me.

* * *

><p><strong>I know this was short. I publish this at night, so I was kinda in a hury to sleep and preparing myself to school. At first, I decided to put the background of the whole story in this one chapter, but since I'm in a hurry, it will wait till I got the time. Please tell me your thought about this and thank you for reading it!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5 Clothes and A Thousand Year

**Hello! Sorry it took so long. Here is chapter 5. I know I promises to put the story background in this chapter, but it looks I have to brake that promise. I'm so sorry about it. I guess I will put it on chapter 6. Hope you all enjoy it!**

* * *

><p>While we were eating, Meiko told the others to introduce themselves to me, since last night the other haven't introduced them self. The first one is Miku.<p>

"My name is Hatsune Miku! I preferred to be called Miku though. I'am 14 years old, seat in junior high 2nd grade! My favourite color is light green and my most favorite think to eat is spring onion! My hobby is singing of course!"

"The name is Kagamine Len! Call me Len!"

"My name is Kagamine Rin. Please call me Rin."  
>"And…We both are twins!" They said together.<p>

"We are 14 years old! We sit in the same class as Miku! Favorite color, yellow!"

(Len)" I like banana! And my hobby is singing and…"

(Rin)"What I like is banana. My hobby is singing and…"

"Playing games!"

"Reading books." They both said at the same time.

"The name Kamui Gakupo. Gakupo or Kamui will be fine. I'm in the same grade as you, just so you know."

Is it a must to put those last sentences?

"my favorite color is purple. My favorite food…none of your business. "

?

"What I like to do…hmm…I don't think you need to know about it, but I'll spill it out for you."

If you don't want to tell me, then don't!

"What I like is to sharpen my katana and practicing my sword skill whenever I got the time."

"My name is Meiko! But call Big sis 'kay? "

"Bi… Big sis?"

"Right! And~! If you don't call me that…you better be ready to get a smack on your face!" she said with a big grin on her face.

"Eeh…does…every-one else has to do the same?"

"Ha ha ha! No silly! It's a special treatment that I give only to you!"

Haah!

"I'll be the one mentoring you until I decided that you don't need me anymore! Well, it wasn't supposed to be me actually"

"Hm? What do you mean?"

"There are actually two mentors, but he is on a trip, teaching other Vocaloid overseas. He also works as a teacher in the school. He should be the one mentoring the boys, while I handle the girls."

I wonder who that is. I sure hope I got to meet him someday.

"My favorite is…sake!"

"Sake?"

"That's right! My hobby is party all night long!"

"Wait, that's not a hobby! And what?"

"Of course not! I was just joking! Don't think everything so seriously will ya?"

I'm guessing that her hobby is to jokes on others.

"So, the last is Luka. Would you mind tell me about yourself?" I turn my face to her.

"Fine, huh!" Eh? Why did she turn her face off from me?

"Megurine Luka, that's my name. You can call me Luka. I'm in the same grade as you are."

She took a bite of the sandwich.

After gulping down the food, she starts to talk again.

"My favorite color is pink,"

"Oh…"

"What?"

"Nothing! It's just that, it suits you well."

"Does that mean other colors don't suit me well?"

"No! I didn't mean it like that!"

"Huh!"

Did I do something wrong?

"Never mind, what I like is tuna and my hobby is singing and reading books."

"Now then, everyone else has introduced themselves. What about you, little brother?"

So I'm now your little brother?

"Alright. My name is Shion Kaito, call me Kaito. I think you all already know about my age. My favorite color is blue! I think you can see it clearly from the color of my hair. My favorite think to eat is ICE cream!"

"I-Ice cream?" said Meiko, it looks like everyone else was also surprised. Hihi!

"Yup! Ice cream!"

"Such childish" Gakupo mocked.

"And that come from the guy who doesn't even want to tell his. I'm sure yours is more childish than mine." I mocked him back.

Our eyes met and lock to each other. Our face has turns to sinister look of hating each other back.

"Okay…Kaito would you mind continuing where you left before?"

"Oh, right. My hobby is singing and playing my music instrument which is my violin and piano."

"Kaito senpai!" Miku called me.

"Yeah?"

"Is it hard for you to left home the other day?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean your parents must have insisted you to stay with them other then living alone. I know my parents did that. They so persistent of not letting me go."

"Yeah! Our mother too! At first she agreed to it, but she started to ask us to stay with them awhile before going! She almost won't let us go!"

"Len! Mom was worried about us!"

"I know! But, c'mon! We're grown up already!"

"Hey, parents have their right to worried about their own child. My parents also against about it at first." Said Luka.

"Yeah, parents are too worried about their childrens. My parents are very against it." Said Gakupo.

"So, little bro, what about your parents?" ask Meiko.

Luka suddenly turn to face me with her face look concern about me. Couldn't blame her after what I just told her. Sooner or later everyone is going to find out about it anyway.

"Actually I don't get any resistant at all. My uncle and auntie already decided to let me do whatever I want on the day they adopted me, as long as it is good for me."

"Wait a minute, Kaito did you just say…adopted?" The room changes into silence.

"Emm…" I scratch my head wondering what will happen if I told them.

"Both of my parents have died when I was still a child. On the day I was adopted, I ask my uncle and auntie to let me live alone in the house me and my parents used to live. So there weren't anyone who tried to stop me from living in here."

"What about the house? I mean… you and your parents house that you used to lived together. Don't you still want to live in that house?" asked Luka.

"I am, but, it's just me in the house, it's kind of lonely sometimes. You can say the reason I choose to live here is to get rid of the loneliness and meeting my new family."

"Family?" Miku confused.

"Yup! You all are my family!" they were all surprise, yet their face only expressing the sad and concern I used to get every time I tell this to someone else.

The room was still in my silence. It must be because of me. I need to do something to enlighten the situation.

"That is all from me. Now why don't finish our breakfast first and prepared ourselves for our recording today."

"Aaah!" Meiko scream all of a sudden,

"The recording! I almost forgot! I need to call them first to make the reservation! I need to speed up!" She ate her food as fast she could.

Well I'm glad the silence in the room is gone.

"Umgh!"

"What's wrong Meiko?" ask Miku.

"Ugh! Agh!W-water!"

"Waaa! She needs water!" we were all surprised.

"Here Meiko-san! Drink this!" Rin gave her a glass of water and she drinking it quickly too.

That's what happened when you drink too fast. At least with Meiko choke, the room was no longer silence.

3 hours later

We all have finished preparing our self and now are waiting in the entrance room for the car to pick us up. What confused me is that everyone else already in their usual stage clothes, while I just wearing a white t-shirt, my blue colored jeans and my blue muffler. I wonder if someday I will also get a stage clothes for myself.

"Alright the car is ready everyone! Let's go!" Said Meiko.

We all went outside and I was surprised by the vehicle we called a car. It is still a car, but it is a limousine! A long and big one with the color of black! It is sparkles due to the sunlight on the car. The wheels were clean, not even a dust. Was it just been washed? One look at it, I know this is a super, no make that the ultimate quality of a car (limo)! I never thought of one day I'll be sitting in this luxurious car! We all went inside and I was the last one to get in. Wauw! The car was spacious! I think it can filled until 20 people in here! After we all went inside, the driver began to drive the car.

"Alright everyone! We are going to the recording place! As usual, all of you each will get one recording room and will be given the list of songs the producers have made. Kaito, since this is your first time I'll be with you all the time and explains stuff to you. First, you'll be going to dressing room."

"Dressing room? What for?"

"For your official clothes silly! The designers will dressed you up what they thing will fit you right. After that, you will be doing the same as everybody else, recording your songs. After all that are done will be having lunch together in the place that I have choose for us. Then we'll be going to the Tokyo Great Stage to practice for the stage performances that will be do on a day after tomorrow."

"Meiko-san!"

"Yes Len?"

"Where will we be having our lunch?"

"Let's all wait and see for it! And don't worry! I have choose the perfect place for our new friend to take a little rest after this!"

"Okay then!"

It looks like its going to be hard. But there is nothing that I can't handle! I'm just going to sing a few songs! Its not going to be hard, right…?

After 30 minutes, we arrived at our destination. The recording place/studio.

"Alright everyone! Let's go!" Yelled Meiko cheerfully.

We all went inside. Meiko quickly went to the customer service.

"Hai~! We are the Vocaloids! I have made the reservations for us!"

"Oh! The Vocaloids! We have prepared the rooms for all of you. Please follow me as will show you all your rooms."

We follow the female worker.

"This is the dressing room."

"Alright little bro! You and me will stop here! Later, I will show you your recoding room."

I went inside first and followed by Meiko. The next thing I saw were a bunch clothes hanging by on the both sides of the room and a bunch of people, which almost all of them is women and only one man and he is standing in the center of the girls. I have pretty good guess that, that person is the one in charge of the designing.

"Well here he is Paulo. What would you say?" Said Meiko to him.

"Hmm…No!No!No! His clothes doesn't show any perfections~! I must do a lot of work with this boy madam monsouiel." I'm guessing that he is from France.

"Okay then. I give you full authority to change him into perfections!"

"Thank you madam monsouiel!" He took Meiko hand and kissed her palm.

"Now then! Girls! Clap!Clap!" all of the girls stand up in line on both of his sides while two of the girls went to me and hooked my arms and brought me closer to Paulo.

"Such a nice face. It will be a shame if it not show with the perfect style!"

"I'm sorry that my style doesn't match yours!"

"No!No! The more different, the better will be for my perfections~!" This guy must be lunatic about perfections~!

"I think I need to redo all of your clothes. You will put off all of those clothes. None of it will fit my perfections~!"

"Sorry, mister perfect! But this muffler stays! Whether you like it or not!"

"Don't mess with me boy! You must obligate with my style of perfections! If you don't…well, let's hope it didn't happen to you~!"

"Kaito you better listen to him. You don't want to make him mad. I know I won't and that goes with the others too."

"Well then! I'll be the first, to not listen to him!" I stand firm on my feet and face him. Showing no fear of fighting with him.

"Are you sure about it boy? Hmm?"

"You darn right I'm sure!"

He looks like he is mad at me, but I won't fall back! We stare to each other, giving of mad stare to scare one another, until suddenly, he burst out laughing which I don't now why.

"Alright boy. I lost. Your muffler stays."

I don't know how it happens but I won.

"You're the first one to ever against me and won over me. I think I like you boy." He put his right hand close to his lips. Wait, don't tell me…

"Muaah!" My body was into shivers to all part of my body, even my fur hair is sticking out.

"As I said before, the more different it is, the more better will be! This is going to be fun!"

And so with that, I have my own official clothes that was chosen to fit well with my hair, eyes and of course my muffler. My clothes are a blue colored shirt, a white jacket with long sleeve each end have blue color and cross shape line in yellow and have a double arrow shape in yellow close to the shoulder part each, a light brown jeans with belt of course, and last a blue and white colored shoes.

"This is it! The true perfections~ I saw in you!"

"Thank you!"

"No!no!Thank you! If you didn't insisted with your muffler, I will never would have this perfections~!"

"Wauw Kaito! You look great!" Said Meiko.

"I don't think I'm that great."

"No. You definitely look Great! With this, you are sure to win a lot of hearts from the fans girls!"

"Clothes aside, I wonder if they will like my voice."

"Don't worry! With your clothes and voice, a lot of girls will fall for you!"

"I hope so."

"Alright! Now that your clothes is done, let's start your recording!"

"Wait a second boy."

"Emm?"

"Here's my numbers."

"Your number? What for?"

"To call me of course! I have a lot of plans for you! When my next idea come, I will surely call you to be my model. Also, when ever you need clothes for special occasion, I wouldn't mind to make it for you. Just call me okay? Muahh!"

"O-okay!" There's no way I would call him!

Meiko guide me to my recording room. On the way I heard the others doing their recordings too. We enter the recording the room and a saw a man standing backing us. When Meiko close the door, he finally notices and face towards us. All of sudden Meiko was surprised just from looking this guy.

"Ma-Master! What are you doing here?" Master?

"Ha! Ha! I'm here to see the one, who recently being talked most by the others. They say you have a nice future to be making for us. And I want to see and hear it by myself."

"It will be my pleasure." I bowed to him.

"Ha! Ha! You're a nice boy. Your name is Kaito, wasn't it?"

"That's right."

"I have heard your voice from your singing of 'Cantarella' and I have personally make some songs for you that I think will fit with your voice."

"Thank you very much for all of the hard work you gave in for me. I won't let you down!"

"Great! Let's start with this one. This song is the first I made for you, which I think will make the most perfect singing style with your voice."

"Really? What is the song name?"

"A Thousand Year Solo" That sounds nice.

"Alright then, shall we begin Kaito?"

"Sure!"

I went to the inside room, putting my headphones and wait for the signal to start singing. And here comes the signal. I hope you all like it!

A Thousand Year Solo

_Hitori haiiro no oka kawaita karekusa fumishimete _

_Omoi meguraseru sora no kanata ni_

_Kaze ni yureru hanabira yawaraka na anata no hohoemi _

_Awai kioku no kakera SEPIA iro no mukou no maboroshi_

_Dare mo shiranai uta wo kanadeyou _

_Kono mi ga sabite tomarou to mo _

_Kuzure kaketa bohyou ni utai tsudzukeyou _

_Anata no nokoshita uta wo_

_Kono karada wa subete tsukurimono de shikanai kedo _

_Kono kokoro wa semete uta ni sasagete iyou_

_Shizumu yuuhi ni mukau iroaseta GITAA wo katate ni _

_Hibiku kodama ni odoru kageboushi_

_Surikireta yubisaki wa hikari wo nibuku terikaeshite _

_Kuchizusamu MERODI wa kaze ni notte sora no mukou made_

_Kasuka ni kishimu gin no haguruma _

_Hibiite yuku nibiiro no kodou _

_GARASU no hitomi ni utsuru kono sora wa _

_Donna mayakashi darou_

_Kono tsuki no shita de mou meguriau koto mo nai kedo _

_Kono sora ni mukatte utai tsudzukete iyou_

_Anata to deatta sumire no oka mo _

_Iku sen no yoru ni haiiro no nakigara_

_Kono karada wa subete tsukuri mono de shikanai kedo _

_Kono kokoro wa semete uta ni sasagete iyou _

_Kono tsuki no shita de mou meguriau koto mo nai kedo _

_Kono sora ni mukatte utai tsudzukete iyou  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Alright thats the end of chapter 5. The song lyrics I got it from animelyrics. Hope you all like it! I put some which I think is French word. If it right whew! If it wrong I hope for all of your forgiveness and I hope you don't mind to tell me the right word. That is all! Thank you once again! Please tell me your thought this chapter. <strong>


	6. Chapter 6 A tell of Past

**Hello again everyone! Thank you for your reviews until now. Thank you for the French grammar correction yukari123. I never been to France myself, nor have I studied about the language. I hope for your support in the future for this story. I hope not all of you be disturbed due to my long words on every chapter. If it is too long, I don't mind to make more shorter. Hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

><p>Phew! I need a rest. All of that songs in one day, how did they make all of those songs?<p>

"Alright, you have finished all of your song. Good job Kaito." Said Master.

"Well done little brother! You have finished your day one of your job!"

I'm amazed the others have done this all the time. Well, I'll get used to it someday. Boy, I'm starved.

"Wauw…look at the time, it's already lunch time."

"Don't worry Master! I have already ordered the place for us to take lunch!"

"Good job Meiko. Alright, Kaito."

"Hmm?"

"Nice voice you have."

"Thank you master."

"I hope you'll be prepared for what will be coming to you in the future."

"For what?"

"You'll see."

I wonder what he means. I hope it is not something dangerous.

"Also, for note taking. Although we make the songs for you to sing, it doesn't mean you are not allowed to make your own song."

"So, if I have a song that I made, who do I need to give too?"

"Haha, to me of course. You just give your song lyrics and the music note to Meiko or to 'he'. Then, either one of them will give it to me."

Master mention 'he', why is that 'he' name should be a secret from me?

"Enough talking then. The more we talk, the more hungry all of us become."

Yeah, my stomach is grumbling.

"I'll go out first. I want to see my kids. Bye!"

"Bye!" Both Meiko and I said at the same time.

"Alright! Let's go to the car and have our lunch!"

We went out of the recording room and went back to the entrance. I can already see the other waiting for us in the lobby. Except, there are no sign of Rin and Len. I wonder where they are.

"Kaito-senpai! Meiko-san!" said Miku.

"Hello everybody! Ready to get lunch?"

"We sure are" Said Luka.

"They taking this too long" said Gakupo.

"Hey! They have not seen their father for a long time now. Let them meet with their father with out any time compliment." Said Meiko to Gakupo.

"Right. Sorry about it." He put down his head. He must be feeling bad for what he said.

They're going to see their father. Come to think of it, before they only mention about their mother that tried to stop them, but nothing about their father. Is their father work here? Wait a second…'I'm going to see my kids' that's what Master said. Could it be that-

"Hai! Everyone! We're back!" I turned my face to where the voice from and saw Rin and Len coming this way.

"So, did both of you talked with your father?" asked Luka.

"We sure did!" said Len.

"Well? How did it go?"

"Nothing change." Said Rin.

All of the sudden the room become silence as a bad info just came. I'm guessing their talk didn't end well.

"Well I'm starving! Let's go get our lunch!" Said Len.

"Right! We need to fill our empty stomach!" Said Meiko. I think she tried to lighten up the situation.

"Oh! The car is here." Said Luka.

"Everyone! Let's go get our lunch!"

"Yeay!" Miku, Len and Rin yelled.

After that, all of us wait until we arrived in the place for us to take lunch. Which, Meiko mention to be the best place for me after my first day on the job. I wonder what place it will be. Anyway, I am totally beat from the singing. I'm going to sleep until we arrived. Good night.

Luka PoV

I was looking through the window to see how far have we gone, until I notice Kaito slept. It must be tough for his first day. But don't worry Kaito, you'll get used to it. Hmm?

"Ice…" He mumbled.

He must be dreaming about ice cream. He love ice cream so much, it even show in his dream. He's so cute. I couldn't help but smile and let out a small laugh.

"What's so funny Luka?" Ask Meiko who seat next to me.

"Nothing."

"Then why did you laugh? There must be something funny."

"Well…Its Kaito. I laugh because he mumbled the word ice before. He must have been dreaming about ice cream."

"He did? Haha! Now that's funny!"

Meiko and I was close friend, although we have different age. When the first time I met her, of course, we didn't become friend right away. On the first day I moved to the mansion, the first person to greet me was Meiko. At that time the others were still busy with their recording. Since at that day a new singer will be coming, which is me. The mentor should be the one to greet me first and that mentor is none other than Meiko herself. While waiting for others to be back, we talked a bunch of stuff, although the one who do much of the talking is Meiko. Most of the time I was listening to her. It was kind of a one-side talk, but I enjoyed it. Day after day, we become close friends. I like to tell stuff to her even the one I want to be kept a secret. I am sure that Meiko will never spilled out to anyone and even if it was spilled, it usually when she was drunk. Good thing everyone thought that she just spilled out nothing true but her wild imagination.

"Meiko"

"Yes?"

"Before you mention, that the place will be perfect for Kaito after his first time on the job. May I guess the place you chosed?"

"Go ahead!"

"I have a good guess that the restaurant will serve a lot of ice cream, isn't it?"

"Hahaha! Right on cue! I know ice cream will be the perfect one for him."

"You just order the reservation today didn't you? After Kaito mention about his favorite of course."

"Hehe! You see through didn't you? Hey, Luka."

"Hmm?"

"Can you believe him?"

"Kaito, do you mean?"

"Yeah…His parents dead when he was a child. I never have someone that I know who suffer the same thing as him. But, I believe that any kind of person who went trough that, should have not be able discard those sick feeling."

"I thought so too."

"He is a tough person I tell you. Be able to face it and not showing any of his sad emotion. What he show is his smile and kindness."

"He may be able discard those sad feeling, but…I think there is something he is hiding from us. The thing that he couldn't show to anyone no matter what."

Kaito, please tell me. I'll help you.

"So, Luka"

?

"It will be your job to find it out!" I was surprised and my cheeks were burning hot all of a sudden.

"WHA-WHAT? Wh-Why must it be me?"

"Oh, come on! You can't hide it forever."

Hide what? Suddenly we stopped. The car has stopped, that means we have arrived to our destination.

"Sorry everyone. We need to take another way and go to the nearest car station to refill our car." Said the driver.

False alarm.

"What's the matter with the road ahead?" asked Meiko to the driver.

"Well miss, the road is blocked."

"What? Blocked? Haah…Alright then, let's take another road and make a quick stop."

"Right."

We make a turn and the travel continue. Sleeping would be nice right now. I turn to see Meiko and was surprised that she has been asleep! That was quick. Unfortunately, I cannot sleep in a car, unless its already night and I'm totally tired. Good thing I brought my novel to pass out the time.

Kaito PoV

Hello there, everyone! I'm still sleeping in the car right now. I would like to take the opportunity, while I am sleeping, to tell you a bit more of the story. Until now, I'm sure you have understand about us Vocaloid. We are a group singer that was compiled from the school that Crypton group created. We need to take audition and be judged by them, if we are worthy or not to be their singer. The company was from the US, so the very first Vocaloid came from the US. There were even Vocaloid singer for opera that I heard, but I'm not into opera. A lot of people like it and within an instance, the term Vocaloid became global. After that, following the success of their first try, they tried another in Japan, where I am now. Again, it was a success right from the start. For unknown reasons, the singers from Japan have outmatched the popularity of the US side. Most of the concerts happen all over the world are showing us the Japan group singer. Because of the success, the company decided to make a school in Japan to search for they new singer. Believing that Japanese singer and song are more liken by people all over the world. The big success of Asian Vocaloid singers has made other Asia country to make Vocaloid singers of their own. With that, the company has grown larger than any person can guess. Right now, I've heard of the upcoming singer from Korea and China. Oh, and also Europe has already have their Vocaloid singer too. I forgot which country, but there already 2 singer established.

Now, background of my job is done. About my background…I think you all have know about it. My parent's are dead, they died because of me. I will not tell how they die, if I told you, you all will feel a lot more sorry about me. Which, I don't like it. You all have known much about me. I don't think I need tell more. Why don't I give you some spoilers for the upcoming story? I tell you a bit and just one info. I will travelled around the world and see other Vocaloid. If there's a chance I would be having a concert in your country, I hope you would come and see me singing on the stage! Hope you like my voice!

Luka Pov

30 minutes later.

Finally, we arrived. The restaurant name was 'Lunch Time! And Ice for Desserts!' The ice part must be talking about ice cream. Everyone went outside, except for Kaito who still sleeping. I went over to him and tried to wake him up. I shake him twice, he groans from the shake. I shake him again while calling his name. Finally he woke up.

"Hmm? Luka, where are we?"

"The lunch place. Come on, we should hurry before they started to eat with out us."

Kaito was still sleepy. When we got out, he yawn and stretching his hands.

"So, where the restaurant?"

"In front of us silly."

"Here? Wauw, I never would have thought to eat here again."

"You mean, you have eat here before?"

"Yeah! And other than that, I worked here before as a part time job."

That would ruin Meiko feeling for surprising him. 

* * *

><p><strong>Hope it turns out okay. Does the title seems weird? I was out of idea for the title of this chapter. Please let me know your commentsreviews on this chapter. Thank you for reading it!**


	7. Chapter 7 Misperception

**Hope you all like the chapter! I forgot to mention that on the previous chapter not one of the background on the Vocaloid is real. I made them all up. Not about come from the US. I read about it in the vocaloid wikia if I was not mistaken. If I was wrong please tell me and I hope for your forgiveness. **

* * *

><p>"Hey, you guys! What took you so long?" asked Meiko.<p>

"Not even 5 minutes have past, Meiko." I replied.

"So anyway, what do you think Kaito?"

"About the place?"

"Yeah! Don't you think its-" before Meiko finished one of the workers called my name.

"Hey, look everyone! Its Kaito!" He informed the others.

Then, all of the workers/waiters came to me and greet me.

"Kaito, do you worked here?" asked Meiko.

"I used to worked here before."

"Well…well…if it isn't Kaito." I turned around and saw my previous manager.

The manager who also the chef is a big guy, I mean really big. He has a brown colored hair and eyes. He always smoked his cigarette.

"I thought you quit from working here and become a singer. I know you have a good voice, but it looks like you failed and want to get your old job back."

"Wait, it's not like that! I passed and here I am, a singer of the Vocaloid!"

"Really?"

"He really is Manager! Just look! The other Vocaloid are here! There are no other explanation that he is a Vocaloid!" said one of the waiters.

"I got a phone for reservation today for the Vocaloid, I never thought to be able to see you."

"Hehe! I was surprised myself."

"Kaito, who is this?" asked Luka.

"Oh, right. I haven't introduced him yet. He is my previous manager who is also the chef in this restaurant."

"What his name?" asked Len.

"Ho!Ho! My name will be a secret! You can call me Chef or Manager!"

"Kaito senpai! I never knew you worked here before?" asked Miku.

"Surprised?" I smiled to her.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! You all must be hungry, why don't you all take a seat first?"

"Okay everyone! You heard him. It's time for lunch!" said Meiko.

"Yeay!" yelled Miku, Rin and Len.

"Before that miss?" the manager asked Meiko.

"What it is?"

"May I borrow Kaito for awhile? I would like to talk to him."

"Sure!"

They were directed by one of the waiters to their reserved chair, while I was directed to the kitchen counter by the manager to have a chat.

"Kaito, I still can't believe that you've become a singer."

"Believe it or not, I am a singer."

"Ha! Ha! Ha! You're still as funny as ever. Kaito." He called my name in a serious tone.

"What?" suddenly the situation became serious. He put out his cigarette and started to talk.

"I notice before, when you came in, you came with a girl beside you, the pink one."

"What about her?" where is he getting on?

He put one of his hand on my shoulder and said,

"I'm glad, you got yourself a girlfriend."

WHAT?

"She-she is not my girlfriend!" I think my voice was shaky there.

"Really? But I think you are perfect with each other. I can't see the reason why she shouldn't be your girlfriend."

"No! It's not like that okay! And I don't even know if she like me or not. Ah!" Why did I just say that?

"Aha! So you do like her!"

"But it's not like that!"

Luka Pov

We are seating in our preserved table, waiting for Kaito and the food to come. The seat next to me on my left side is for Kaito, it still empty because Kaito is still talking with the manager. I turned to see Kaito was still talking with the manager. I wonder what are they discussing. Hmm? Suddenly the manager put one of his hands on Kaito shoulder. All of a sudden Kaito yelled, "WHAT?" I was surprised from his yelling and so were the others. They continue their chat until awhile, then Kaito stand up from where he seat and went to us. I can see that his face was angry. I wonder what happen?

Kaito PoV

Damn! Why would the manager talk about it! Now I feel embarrassed! I went up the table and notice one chair that hasn't been sat next to Luka. It must mine. Why should it be mine! If this were like any other day I will feel fine, but because of the manager, I couldn't feel fine at all! Sitting next to Luka. Argh! I need to put this away. Remember! My feeling for her is like a feeling for a sister and a best friend, not lover! Okay, calm down and just seat next to her. Before I even seat, she asked me a question.

"What happened there?" Ugh! Why is my face getting hotter after I just see her face?

Luka PoV

"Nothing! Nothing at all!" He answered.

"We just talked about, a…bunch of stuff. We did not talked about you- I mean about me, a…getting back to work here! Yeah, that's right!" I saw that his cheeks were red and his eyes are trying not to make any I contact with mine.

"O, okay then"

He nervously seat down on his chair. I decided not to ask him anymore question, because he wouldn't show his face to me. Few minutes later, our foods arrived. We started to eat our food and talked to one another.

"So, Kaito. How was your first day on the job?" Asked Meiko.

"Its not so bad actually."

"Kaito ni-chan! Is there any hard song that you sing today?" asked Len.

"Maybe one I guess."

"Really? Which one is it?"

"The name was 'Pane Dhiria', the song was kind a fast and worst of all it was the last song. So my throat was hurting when I singing it."

I'm sure you'll get used to it.

"Oh, yeah! I also got a weird but funny song."

"Which one?" asked Meiko.

"The fourth song Meiko. Its name was 'Shineba ii noni (I wish they just die)', it is the most weirdest song I ever sing."

"What it is about?" asked Miku.

"I think the name itself have revealed the song true meaning. I can only say this. If I wasn't the one singing it, I'll be laughing from hearing it."

That only makes me more curious about it.

"Sounds like you all have a nice chat!" said the manager, who is walking to us.

"Do you want to join in?" asked Meiko.

"I couldn't dare myself! But I could say something about Kaito when he work here."

"About me what?" asked Kaito.

"See, he is always slow about it. To tell you the truth, he was such a lady killer when he used to work here."

"Really?" said Meiko.

"Yeah! Most female customers blushed when they saw him."

"I am not!" Kaito disagreed.

"Cause you're to slow to notice it."

"Ahahaha! You're right manager! He even 'kill' one here!" Meiko winked her right eye to me. I couldn't help but blushed, though I don't know why I should be embarrassed. I put down my head, so that my face couldn't be seen

"Really now?" Said the manager.

"Me-Meiko! Please don't joke about things like that!" said Kaito in angry tone.

Both the manager and Meiko laughed very hard while I still couldn't figure it out Meiko action and why I get embarrassed from it!

* * *

><p><strong>Please let me know your thought about this chapter. Once again, thank you for reading it!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8 Rival?

**Chapter 8 This is it! Love rivalry! I'm sure you already who is the rival and who rivaling. **

* * *

><p>"Oh yeah! I almost forgot!" said the Manager.<p>

"I got a surprise for you Kaito."

"What is it?"

"Finished your food first then I'll show it to you." The manager went back to the kitchen.

If the only way to find it out is by finishing this…then I better eat it fast!

Luka PoV

After the Manager went back to the kitchen, Kaito began eating his food in fast. He must be curious about the surprise. I never though Kaito would be this childish, well that's one thing you got to like from him. After we all finished, the Manager went to Kaito.

"I see you are finished."

"Yes I am. So, what's the surprise?"

"Here you go! Our ice cream special, free of charge!"

I was surprise by the ice cream. The ice cream has many favors in it. It have sprinkles, almonds, syrups and cream with cherry on top.

"But for Kaito here…."

The one for Kaito was bigger than any of us. There is no was he could finished it all up.

"This… this is for me?" asked Kaito.

"Of course! The special from the chef! Which is me! Hahahaha!"

"Wauw! Thank you! But, this will cost a lot for the restaurant."

"Don't worry. I'll handle everything."

"Still, at least let me pay you in exchange." He stands up and his hand went to his pants pocket on the right. His face was went shock like something unexpected just happen. He checked the other pocket. I can tell that he was shocked, because his eyelids were all high up and sweats began to fall to his face.

"My wallet and phone are gone."

We were surprised.

"Where did you lose them Kaito senpai?" Asked Miku.

"I don't know! I don't recall to ever pull it out from my pockets. And my pants were…AH! Back then! At the recording place I change my clothes!"

"Oo!" Meiko clicked her fingers.

"I almost forgot! Kaito your clothes before have been sent back to home."

"What? Then my wallet and phone are…"

"Oh yeah! I notice that your wallet and phone was in your pocket…"

"Really? Than you brought them here?"

"Oh no! I just take your phone. I left your wallet in your pants so that it will be safe at home. Here's your phone!" She pulled out his phone.

"Catch!" Meiko throw his phone.

She threw the phone to high and so Kaito has to jump back to catch it.

"Go it!" He said before he realized that he will fall.

When he realized, he said,

"Uh oh."

He fall down with the chair under his back and his feet were up in the air.

"Nice catch there little bro!"

"Nice throw." Kaito mocked Meiko for her bad throw.

"Hahaha!" The Manager laughed.

"It looks like you're out of money. The more reason to accept my offer."

"Fine." Said Kaito as he tried to stand back at his feet.

"But I will repay you back when I have the chance."

"Hmm! Still kind as ever. Now, eat up your ice cream before it melts."

"If you said so. Itadakimasu!" Kaito began eating his ice cream.

10 minutes latter.

We finnaly finished. I still can't believe that Kaito was able to eat all of the ice cream by himself and still fine from it. I can't even finish mine. His face is still full of happiness from eating the ice cream.

" Alright everyone!" Yelled Meiko.

"Its time to practice our concert. Our next destination is the Tokyo Great Stage!"

We all went in back to the car and the driver began to drive us to our concert place. While in the car, I asked Kaito a question.

"Hey Kaito…"

"Yes Luka?"

"You said before that you use to worked here."

"Yes?"

"Does that mean your house is close by?"

"I guess so. Why do you ask?"

"Cause, if it's near, I would like to see it. If it is okay with you?"

"Sure, I don't mind. But next time okay? I will show it to you by myself."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

After a while, we finally arrived at the stage.

Kaito PoV

We are now practicing for our performances. I've been performed in some of my school events, but the one who watch are usually students and parents. This will be my first public performance. On the concert, I will perform on the half part near end. I will first perform by myself and on the second song I will be singing with Miku, singing the song I sang on the audition.

"Hey there newbie!" The director called me.

"Hello mister director."

"You perform great! Tomorrow, the audience will be screaming for you!"

"Hehe!" I blushed slightly.

"I'm just trying my best."

"And you've just show it! By the way, my name is Taroku Sumetoroi. Call me Taro for short."

"Alright, mister Taro."

"Today is your first day right?"

"Yup."

"Hope you've got the hang of it. 'Cos sometime it will might be tougher than today."

"I sure hope so."

"There still more to do. Are you up to it?"

"Sure am!"

We continue our practice until it is time to go back. We made it back to home before the sun is down. We went back to our own room. I really want to check my clothes. I hope it wasn't done anything to it by Paulo. When I was to enter my room, someone called my name. I turned and saw it was Gakupo who called me.

"Yes?"

"I want to talk to you."

"Sure, go ahead."

"Not here, someone might here us. Follow me."

I followed him. He took me to the third floor, heading to the end of the hall where there is a door. He opened and there is a stair that leading up. I thought there are only 3 floors in this house?

"Lets go up."

We went up the stairs and reach a door. He opened the door, it tuned out the stair lead us to a tower like place that only have roof. There is no wall so the outside can be seen directly. I can see the sun going down the horizon. It's almost night.

"What were you want to talk about Gakupo?"

"I'm going to put it simple."

?

"Don't go near Luka ever again."

Wha-?

"What are you talking about?"

"Did you think I didn't notice? The fact that you like her?"

"I'm sorry, what?" I like Luka?

"Don't play dumb with me!" He went straight to me, grabbed my shirt and pulled me close to his face.

"I mean it! Stay away from her or I'll-"

"I'll what?" I grabbed the hand and squeezed it to let me go.

"Who are you to Luka? You can't control everything in the world"

"Listen you! You don't need to know anything about my feeling to her. You can't like her!"

"Stop talking lover boy." I squeezed his hand so hard that he let go of his grip.

"Who she like or who like her is none of your business." I put on my serious face.

This guy is really getting on my nerves. Asking me to follow him and all of sudden saying that I should not go near Luka. I mean this guy is such a child. On that moment the sun has finally set down, replacing the orange sky, to night sky where the stars are glimmer. Tonight is full moon eclipse and the moon is behind me.

"So what if I like Luka?" Wait…what did I say?

"Even if I like her, what bad will it be to you?" I just talk on my own!

"It will be her choice to decide which she will like back. And until that moment no one not even you can do anything to it."

"Why you!"

"If you thing you're so romeo then try to win with all you got, because I will pull out more than you for Luka." Somebody stop me!

"Uugh!" He pulled back his hand.

"So it is true. That make us rival from now on. I will not lose to you. " He walked back to the door that lead to the stairs. Before he went down,

"Let's not talk to each other anymore." After saying that, he closes the door and went down.

Facepalm. What happen to me? Saying that I like Luka. After I said her name, my mind began to imagine her standing before me with a smile on her face. I shake my head to escape the thought. Do I like Luka? I know she is nice and kind. Her face is very sweet and her hair is beautiful not to mention, blah! What am I talking about? I need to cool my head. I watched the sky for some peace. I stay there for awhile and went back to my room.

When I arrived at the second floor, I notice Luka is going up from downstairs.

"Oh, Kaito. I came to tell you that dinner is ready. Everyone is already down and just you left. So Meiko told to get you down to eat."

I turned my head to avoid my blush face to be seen by her.

Luka PoV

"Yes. I'll be down in a moments. You all can start dinner without me." He walked passing me and went to his room. His face was turned all the time. Is he don't want to see me?

"Oh…okay then. Just don't be so long, okay?"

"Okay." He went in to his room.

What happen to him?

I went back to the dining room.

"Luka, you're back! Where's Kaito?"

"He said that he will be down in a moments."

"Heh…I hope he'll come down soon or his food will be to cold to eat."

"Maybe he doesn't want to eat." Said Gakupo.

"What? I know! I will tell him there will be ice cream for dessert if he finishes his food! He will eat for sure!"

"Don't worry Meiko. I'm sure he'll come down and have dinner." Although the idea of telling him about ice cream will surely make him came down without thought.

I went to my seat and seat down to eat dinner. He did act weird at the stair. I hope nothing bad happened to him before.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm in a slow progress this day. I hope you all like it! Also I'm going to continue my other story for awhile. So, I hope you all will wait for the next one. Thank you!<strong>


End file.
